guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Attack speed
should we include a list of skills that modify attack speed? --Pyro05x 17:03, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::pretty sure that already exists somewhere. give me a few minutes to dredge it up --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:13, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :closest i could find is IAS, sounds like a good project thou. i might do that. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:42, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :You mean the Attack speed skills quick reference? at the bottom The info here and on this page Bow do really not match. Xerdes As this is the central article for attack speed (?), should the standard "33% IAS = 50% more attacks" comment be in here? --Bob III 20:48, 24 January 2007 (CST) Do Attack Speed Bonuses Stack? Soldier's Fury, Flurry, Heart of Fury. An Echo, a Stance and an Enchantment respectively. If you have more than one of these on you do that stack? If so how? I seem to recall read somewhere that IAS's don't stack but I can't recall where. --JP 07:19, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Attack speed buffs don't stack beyond 33%. Adding to the article. --Fyren 07:30, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :: There goes my my uber attack speed concept build. :_(. --JP 07:42, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::Let me ask this question in another way: Are IAS buffs additive or muliplicative? I mean, does the eating a Slice of Pumpkin Pie followed by a Green Rock Candy result in 25% + 15% = 35% (capped at 33%, I know)? OR does it go 25% + (15% of 25%) = 28.75% IAS? I wish I could test it but the difference between ~29% and 33% is pretty hard to measure. Euler278 22:55, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::it's quite easy to measure, since the consumeables effect time is quite long. time 20 or so strikes at the isle of nameless; then compare it to the chart's time(at 33% faster) *20. if there is a significant difference then your not striking at +33% rate. hope this helps.Bottle130 08:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::All right, I've done the tests, and yes, it looks like it stacks ADDITIVELY. I timed 17.8 seconds for 20 hits, which comes out to 0.89 seconds per hit, indicating a 33% IAS. So it's definitely worth the consumables! Euler278 03:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) `* For what stands the *-symbol in the table of ranged weapons (staff, wand, spear)? 83.135.142.6 18:07, 27 December 2006 (CST) how about a table that nshows atack speed of weapon X while under 33/25% speed buff? (or debuff) -darkstone knight- 08:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Is it that hard to mentally reduce those numbers by 33%/25%? --Kale Ironfist 08:25, 9 April 2007 (CDT) I think it's a good idea, I'm adding it. Ereanor 00:59, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Standaard IAS weapons I though i heard something about an weapon that can be found in prophecies that has an standaard +10% attackspeed, any1 can confirm ? :Yep, such a weapon used to exist, it was a collector fire wand from Diessa Lowlands. However, it was removed from the collector a couple months ago and all pre-existing ones were changed to other mods. It was removed as part of Arena-Net's ongoing campaign to not give PVE characters an advantage in PVP, similar to the case of the HoD Axe and No more armor switching in matches. --image:Hrothgarsig.jpg (talk) 09:30, 7 May 2007 (CDT) First Strike On melee weapons for example dagger it says 1.33 im assuming this number represents the time in between each attack but do we have any info on the time of the first attack which is obviously different (you can tell because if 2 players run at each 1 shocking 1 d stabbing d stab will win, which would mean a time lower than 3/4). Max attack speed for daggers I'm no good with numbers, but I know (because I run the build) that Locust's Fury + Critical Agility = very high attack speed. Can someone calculate how much it is? :Well, Critical Agility gives you 33% IAS, so you attack every 0.89 seconds. Now, 14 Dagger Mastery is 30% chance of double strike, Locust's Fury adds 50% more, so that's 80% chance of double strike. In 10 seconds, you attack 11 times, of those 11 attacks, 8 of them are double strikes, so it's 19 attacks total. 10/19 = 0.53 attack speed. Wow!' reanor' 07:06, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, it's a bit better than that. The above calculations are off due to rounding errors. In 10 seconds, you attack 11.25 times with daggers, a bit faster than the 11 quoted above. Plus, if 80% of the attacks are double strikes, that's 20.25 strikes in 10 seconds. Assuming by "attack speed" you mean average seconds per strike, then it's about 0.494 attack speed. --68.112.142.241 13:54, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Wouldn't dagger mastery be at 16 though, assuming that an assassin is the one attacking? I used 14 cause it gave me a round number (30%), making calcules easier. Besides, Locust's Fury is linked to critical strikes, wich should be at 13 (12+1, minor rune needed), leaving 14 mastery (12+2, major rune) as a good idea to avoid rune suicide, specially if you want points on something else, like shadow arts for healing. It's a solid point. Anyway, 16 mastery is only 4% more double strike chance, not much.' reanor' 18:10, 29 September 2007 (UTC) So in other words, with the extra 4%, attack speed should be around .5 sec/attack? :Daggers at 33% IAS give 1.125 attacks/sec. 1.125 attacks/sec * 1.84 (assuming 84% double strikes) = 2.07 strikes/sec, or 0.483 sec/strike. --68.112.142.241 13:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Now I can brag that the build I've been using all this time really does hit twice per second! :Fun build: buff a sin using Strength of Honor and Great Dwarf Weapon while the sin runs Locust's Fury with Critical Eye, Whirling Charge, other assorted buffs, and no more than ONE attack skill. This is a fun damage booster for a dervish, but in Hard Mode, a hero sin with this build can take down most any foe quite quickly. It's actually a lot of fun to *watch*. (FYI: the calculations show that S. of Honor is more effective than Judge's Insight for anything doing less damage than a bow.--Carmine 19:08, 31 December 2007 (UTC) IAS with attack skills There currently is no note anywhere I can find referring to a decrease in attack skill activation time while under an IAS. I think this is obvious for attacks like cyclone axe or keen arrow, which have no "casting time" noted in-game, but what about for skills with a defined cast time, like Critical Chop, Mighty Throw, or Savage Slash?--Carmine 12:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Just to make sure I understand... 33% IAS = ~50% more attacks because the game reduces the time between attacks by 33%, rather than causing your character to attack 1.33 times per attack period (which would result in about a 25% reduction in time between attacks), correct? --Belker 15:07, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Correct. The easiest way to see this is to look at the shortbow attack speeds. At a 25% IAS, it's 1.5s per attack, compared to the original 2s per attack, so you're making 4 attacks in 6 seconds rather than 3: a 33% increase in the number of attacks in a given period.--Carmine 19:01, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Speed != Time As a Math GeekTM, I find it quite pathetic and mid-highly offensive that everywhere you look in this game the idiot devs confuse rates with raw times. Did they not take a fucking calculus or physics class? I swear that if their teachers saw the bullshit they pulled with this we'd be hearing about mass lynchings the next day! 25% faster (5/4 * base units/second)? BAH! It's really 25% SHORTER (3/4 * base TIME), AKA 33% faster. Half casting speed (1/2 * base units/second)? I LOL at you! It's really -50% less time (3/2 * base time), AKA 33% slower! There's a lot of problems with the game, but honestly this one is just utterly pathetic. Either the computer programmers are complete IDIOTS and never took a math course, which would probably explain why some things are/were such FAILURES in this game (remember Flying Claude? good times), or the dumbfucks that make the skill descriptions are apparently hermits with an internet connection who can't be reached by the programmers that are insulting them for bastardizing simple mathematics. Or an unholy union of both, in which case we should probably abandon hope for GW2 since they'll probably end up phrasing a simple damage spell as banging yo mama or something >>... ... --Gimmethegepgun 08:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, you're absolutely right. Oh, and btw, if you had typed 60 less characters, you would have had a leet post :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:31, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :: The developers are just fine; English expressions do not translate exactly into math. It all depends on what base you choose faster to modify. A car traveling 125 MPH is moving 25% faster than the cops chasing at 100 MPH; to be 25% faster in reaching its destination than a 100 KPH truck, a van needs to move at 133 KPH. In the first case, faster modifies a rate; in the second, faster modifies the time. Both are reasonable interpretations of the English meaning of the word. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Guess you're right. Yes, the English language is a disgusting piece of work, but you COULD still make it a little less ambiguous. Instead of making the phrasing up to debate requiring testing, and possibly even working DIFFERENTLY for different skills, they COULD just say "less time". No ambiguity there. I'm SURE someone could find a way to ambiguously say that the energy cost is reduced by x%, but they say specifically less/more energy. Nice and simple like --Gimmethegepgun 22:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Get out of my language. The fact that english can be so easily misinterpreted is what makes it so good. Think how hard it would be to lie and trick in a language were every word has a different meaning. It would make my job difficult at best, and frustrating at worst. Long live the Confusion!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 03:21, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I fully agree that ANet has done little to keep things clean. And, worse, they have applied and interpreted their own word choices inconsistently. I wish they would enable the official wiki to influence the descriptions (short/long); after the horrible arguments/drama, I am sure we'd end up with text that was consistent with how skills behave rather than the mish-mash of anomalies, perceived bugs, and ambiguity. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Personally, I come to the game from EverQuest, and Guild Wars' skill descriptions, for all of their many flaws, are still 10x more informative than what I'm used to seeing there. xD In EQ the spell descriptions often don't even tell you all of the spell's effects, particularly for complex ones, and items with special effects don't always describe those effects either. It's part of what gave the game a sense of magic and wonderment originally, although in some cases nowadays I'd just as soon that they spill the beans and give all the mechanics in detail like GW tries (harder) to. I agree however that describing speed boosts accurately is something the GW team could have done a lot better. Ironically, that's one of the things EQ's spell descriptions actually _do_ do accurately, to the best of my knowledge. When I first came to GW I thought, "Huh! All these attack speed boosts are really low! I guess they're afraid of them being overpowered." I didn't know then that 33% IAS was equivalent to 50% attack haste from the system I was used to.--CarriViscero 21:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) We should be using "period" instead of "rate" or "speed", both of which are numbers of attacks divided by time (frequency). Then again, time itself is abstract, because it can be dilated with speed and/or gravity. <3 Einstein. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Pets should pet's attack speeds be listed here or does it exist on another page?Bottle130 04:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Animal companion#Pet attacks. They all have the same attack rate, 2.15 seconds. —Dr Ishmael 04:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hammer Q-knock calc So, after finding out the hard way that 33% ias ingame meant 33% reduced attack interval, I decided I would do a few calculations regarding quarter knocking with my hammer. I use the typical dev hammer > flail > autoattack(s) > hambash combo. Assuming I hit with dev hammer, the foe will get up in 3s (using stonefist insigs). As soon as dev hammer hits, I activate flail, reducing the attack interval of subsequent attacks to 1.175s. If I were to auto attack twice before hitting hambash, then hambash would strike (3h * 1.175sh^-1)=3.525s after dev hammer, leaving the foe (3.525s-3s)=0.525s to cast or kite before hambash comes in. If, on the other hand, I wanted to kd them as soon as they got up, 3 seconds after dev hammer, I would auto attack once, delay, then hambash. The delay would have to come out to a minimum of (3s - 2h * 1.175sh^-1)=0.65s, but when I qknock, it feels more like a full 1s or more passes before I activate hambash. While, it's true that my hambash hits anywhere between devhammertime+3s and devhammertime+3.25s, which, following the above example, would mean that I delay between 0.65s and 0.9s..... :/ I guess this is why I suck at playing music. —[[User:No man|'Noman']] (talk | ) 23:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC)